powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Mavro
Emperor Mavro is the emperor/leader of The Armada and is the true antagonist of Power Rangers Megaforce and Super Megaforce, he is Prince Vekar's and Vrak's father. He shows greater favor towards Vrak, as he can operate on his own, unlike Prince Vekar, but shows greater concern for Vekar's well-being. Character History Some time before Vrak went to attack Earth, Emperor Mavro called Damaras to his throne room for a discussion. Mavro told Damaras that he must assist his son Prince Vekar in the invasion of Earth. He elaborated by calling Vekar an empty-headed blunderer and nothing compared to his brother Vrak. Nonetheless, Vekar was still his first born and, thus, his main heir. Damaras was to serve as Vekar's second-in-command alongside Vrak. Fed up with all the failures from the Armada, Mavro sends Matacore to assist Prince Vekar in the invasion of Earth. Matacore assisted Prince Vekar, only to get killed. Once again fed up with the failures, he sends his royal guards to Prince Vekar's fleet to drop down the Armada Megazord as a last resort to conquer Earth. However, this plan failed as well. After the death of his sons Prince Vekar and Vrak, Emperor Mavro decided to participate directly in the invasion of Earth. He arrived with his fleet, the Imperial fleet. As punishment for failing to conquer Earth, he had the Imperial fleet wipe out the fleet surrounding the Armada Mothership, and had Yellzor and Redker throw Damaras into prison. Seeking to avenge the death of his sons, Mavro had an XBorg platoon attack Earth, only for them to be destroyed by the Power Rangers. Redker volunteered to destroy the Rangers, but Levira had something else in mind. After quick convincing from Levira, Mavro gave Damaras a chance to redeem himself. He had Damaras capture Troy to give him a public execution on Earth as a means to get all of humanity to surrender, only for this plan to be thwarted by the Rangers. Much later, Emperor Mavro called in as many Armada forces in the galaxy to attack Earth to conquer it. To buy time for the arrival of reinforcements, Mavro tricked Levira into going into a suicide mission against the Rangers. When Levira was destroyed, the reinforcements has arrived. Though the Rangers wiped out the fleet with their Megazords, another fleet wave arrived. This time, the fleet has destroyed all of the Rangers' Megazords. Once that was done, Mavro introduced himself to the people of Earth, much like Malkor did a year earlier. He stated that the Power Rangers are destroyed and that the Earth is his just like all the other planets he rules in the galaxy. Wanting them to suffer, he told the humans that he will attack the next day at dawn to finish the job. Surviving the destruction of the Megazords, the Rangers hatched a new plan. While Troy and Orion crashes an Armada ship into the Armada Mothership, the other Rangers dealt with Redker and a swarm of XBorgs. While Orion distracts Mavro by battling him, Troy presses all sorts of buttons in the Armada Mothership. This resulted in the entire Armada fleet being wiped out. Mavro was angry about this. To ensure Emperor Mavro's defeat, Orion and Troy had the Armada Mothership crash to the ground. Emperor Mavro, however, survives the blast. The Rangers morph and gave it all their might against Mavro using most, if not all, of their Legendary Ranger Modes. As the finisher move, the Rangers used the Super Mega Saber Blast and Super Silver Spear against Mavro, aiming directly at his stomach. However, Mavro survived with a wound on his stomach. Mavro deemed himself invincible, much to Orion's response, stating that no one is invincible. At point-blank range, Orion fired the Super Mega Cannon at the wound in Mavro's stomach at point-blank range, blasting him to death. In his final breath, Mavro called whatever remains of the Armada (which was a huge XBorg army) just before he was consumed in a massive explosion. Family *Prince Vekar - Son *Vrak - Son Powers and Abilities Emperor Mavro is stated to be invincible, which is untrue, and is so powerful that he is able to dodge every attack even while sitting down, making him having power that somewhat rivals that of Vrak and exceeds Admiral Malkor, Creepox, Bigs, Bluefur, Metal Alice, The Messenger, Prince Vekar, Argus, Damaras, Levira, Yellzor and Redker combined. Despite Damaras declaring himself the most powerful warrior in the universe, he actually means that he is the most powerful general the Rangers has ever faced, and the most powerful villain in both Megaforce and Super Megaforce. *'Ultra Strength: '''Being the leader of of The Armada, Mavro is one of the strongest opponents that the Super Mega Rangers had ever faced. *'High Durability': Mavro's body is resilient and impervious to most attacks as shown in the true final battle, it took the power of most of the Super Megaforce Ranger's Legendary Ranger Modes to defeat him. *'Royal Leadership: Due to his great leadership, Mavro leads a galactic empire. *'Battle Skills: '''Mavro can hold his own against just about any foe. *'Quick Reflexes: 'Mavro can block any attack effortlessly from his opponents even while sitting down. *'Mega Fireballs: Mavro can shoot two powerful fire balls from his shoulders, which can cause large explosions. Arsenal *'Armada Megazord: '''A megazord which Mavro designed. It is equipped with a chest cannon, gauntlets which can fire powerful arrows, a reinforced armor which is impervious to almost any attack, and the ability of hyperspeed. He later gave this to Vekar. *'Royal Sword: 'Mavro possesses a sword which excels in both offense and defense. He uses it against his enemies as well as to symbolize authority towards the Armada. **'Royal Sword Wave: 'Mavro can also fire a yellow energy wave from his sword. ' ' Notes Portrayal * Mavro is portrayed by Mike Drew. * He shares a similarity to Morticon from Mystic Force by having one red eye. Behind the Scenes * ''to be added See Also References Category:The Armada Category:Final PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains